Just one Moment with Blonde
by Narutoharem
Summary: As a story of "Within the Apocalypse" just one change well all girls Want to play with Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto and various girls harem.


_Time: 1:28 p.m._

Quiet is the word to be described in the room that Naruto had been put in to get some rest. Not a single sound at all, except… his light snoring. Sure the battle with Shiroi last night wasn't as tough once the blonde had decided to up his game, but when he went into his nine-tails chakra mode, it completely wore him out.

"**Wake up kid."**

The blonde turned in the bed to where he was now lying on his side. A tick mark struck the fox to see that his host didn't even respond. Kurama growled lowly and then, **"Wake up kid!"**

Naruto grunted, _"What is it now?"_He asked, as he rolled onto his back and leaned up.

"**It's early afternoon and you're still asleep? I don't care if that fight last night wore you out, but I'd be damned if you continued to sleep."**

The blonde tossed the sheets off him and saw that he was only wearing his boxers, _"What the hell?"_A slight blush came to his cheeks, _"Who undressed me?"_

Kurama chuckled, **"Your little girlfriend did."**

Naruto's eyes slightly widened, as the scene when Saeko pulled him in for a kiss before he ended up fighting the true form of Shiroi, **"What's the matter kid? Ever since last night, you've been coming back to your old self. You're starting to show how much you care for them. Hell, I don't even think that the others are looking at you as an emotionless guy anymore."**

The blonde took this chance to look around the room and saw that it wasn't too big. The room looked to be a ten by twelve. There were two nightstands, one being on each side of the bed, a window to his right, which the blinds were closed to keep the sun from lighting the room, and a dresser in front of the bed. He looked at the dresser across from him and saw a pair of clothes that were just sitting there. Turning his body, his feet hit the ground and immediately got out of bed. He walked to the dresser to see that there was a dark green short sleeve shirt and wood camo khaki shorts. Footsteps were heard coming from out of the room, so he quickly threw the clothes on not wanting anyone to see him in his boxers. Just as he suspected, the knob to the door turned and slid open to reveal Saeko. She wore that same kimono from last night and had her hair the same as well.

"Glad to see you're up." She said.

Naruto smiled and examined her, "Well, looks like me telling how gorgeous you look in that really made you want to wear it."

Saeko blushed lightly, "The reason why I came in here is because Yuriko-san wishes to see you."

"Yuriko?" Naruto remembered what he saw last night when he first came back to the manor and narrowed his eyes sadly.

"Yes. We've already held a proper funeral for Souichiro-san and she wishes to speak with you."

"Where is she?"

"She's outside with the woman that was close to Shiroi."

Naruto's eyes widened, "She's still alive!?"

"Yes. She says that she healed herself."

"Healed?"

"Yeah, I think she also wants to speak with you."

"All right." He said, as he walked passed her, but before he left the room he turned around and grabbed the purple haired beauty. She was forced to turn around and felt her body being pulled towards him. In a split second, the next thing she knew was that his lips were pressed against hers. His action completely caught her by surprise, since she was thinking that he was going to hightail it down there to find out what was going on once she told him. Just before she was about to get into it by wrapping her arms around his neck, just like last night, Naruto broke it up, "I'll see you later." With that said, he was off.

_Outside_

Naruto pushed open the front doors to see Yuriko and Hikari glance at him, "It's okay Naruto, she's harmless."

The blonde was about to take her out, but stood down, "You wanted to speak to me?" He asked, as his gaze slowly turned to Yuriko. Yuriko has long, light purple hair and eyes of matching color. She wears her hair down and has it much shorter in the front and pushed to either side of her face. She has a slender figure and dresses in a style which resembles the typical aristocratic attire which consists of a thin red dress, she has D-size Breast, a white cloth wrapped around her arms and mid to lower body, and a silver necklace with a small charm on the front.

Yuriko frowned sadly, but shortly changed it into a small smile, "I'd like to thank you for saving all of us on behalf of me, everyone, and my husband. Hikari and Saeko would you please leave me and Naruto alone.

Both girls blinked " What do you mean? Saeko said but Naruto stopped her its okay. Go ahead I'll meet you later" both girls nobbed and left the them.

"Naruto-kun" Naruto raised his eyebrow she called his surname with suffix-kun."Would you please take a seat I discuss with you"

"_yeah It would be political subject so boring. Now I get it why saya take private school" _

Naruto was a bit shocked how fast she could switch between 'professional' and 'playful' modes... Yuriko moved her chair back, creating some space between her and table, and slid forward, so that she was sitting on the edge of chair.

"Come here." She said, nodding to the space she just created by moving her chair. Blond shinobi nodded and did what she asked. As soon as he was there, she grabbed his body, making him lean forward, and kissed him fiercely and passionately.

Naruto eyes widened at her sudden kiss from Saya mother Yuriko who her friend mother. Naruto quickly broke the kiss and pull her away form him.

"Yuriko, what the hell are you doin " but Yuriko put her finger over smiled at blonde. "Shhsh, I know what I'm doing. It just way I want to show you my gratitude and my thank you. I glad you save my husband and my daughter I'm happy for that. But Naruto-kun My husband never show me love and pleasure. And back in field when I meet my daughter with friends I know that you were staring at me in pervert ways" Yuriko seem the blushed appeared on Naruto's face. Yuriko smirked widened "Lets continue with kiss" pressing her lips to his. Not feeling him responding to her kiss, she moved back a little and saw him stunned and blushing crimson. 'He didn't ever kiss a older women? Well…' An idea popped in her head and she smiled devilishly.

"Looks like I need another way to 'thank you'… Don't be afraid, Naruto-kun… it just for the day" She said seductively before kissing him again, more forcefully this time… Still no response from him. '

_Yeah, he doesn't know. _Yuriko increased force behind her kiss_,_ and almost forced her tongue in Naruto's mouth. There she finally got a response from him as his tongue began fighting her own. After half a minute of that pleasant battle, she broke their kiss.

After being stunned for a second or two, Naruto responded to her kiss, engaging pleasant battle between their tongues. Then he brought his hands to play with her breasts...

"What happened if you're husband see us" Yuriko-chan moaned, parting her long beautiful legs,"Don't -worry-he was—still meeting with his client-he won't disturb us" she said between kisses.

when they finally had enough of kissing each other. He pecked the tip of her nose and began sinking down against her body, stopping to kiss her braless breasts through her kimono, making her giggle at the action. Soon Naruto had his head between her legs. He looked up to see if she really wanted this and as she nodded, he slid her fishnet shorts down and leaned forward to kiss small patch of her Purple hair, making her giggle again. Naruto inhaled her arousal and then gave her a slow sensual lick, tasting her moisture.

"Mmm… You taste nice, Yuriko-chan." He looked up and saw her smiling at him with lustful gleam in her eyes. Blond jinchuuriki kissed her pussy and then started licking it, lapping her juices, flicking his tongue against her clit from time to time, and making her moan in pleasure.

Yuriko-chan began playing with her bosom through the clothes, moaning even louder now... ...Naruto began thrusting his tongue into the hot depths of her vagina, consuming even more of her tasty juices and making his Saya mother make cry lustfully as waves of pleasure assaulted her brain.

He felt her inner walls tighten around his tongue and her body as she was approaching her orgasm and pressed his lips to those of her pussy, continuing his tonguework deep inside her. As she climaxed, Naruto drank as much of her hot cum as he could and the rest flowed on his face. He licked her cunt clean and then rose to kiss her deeply and passionately. She gladly responded, unmindful that she tasted her own nectar. When they broke the kiss, Yuriko-chan licked his face clean from her own cum, making him purr in pleasure when her tongue flicked across his whisker marks. At the same time she slid his pants and boxers down and freed his hard for quiet some time already dick from its coffins. She performed contraceptive jutsu.

"Fuck me." She cooed in his ear. Naruto kissed her in response and teased her wet wanting pussy by touching its lips with the tip of is member. Miss Takagi broke the kiss and.

"Fuck me..." ...She almost pleaded, looking lustfully straight into his cerulean eyes. Naruto kissed her again and this time did what she wanted, filling her in one fluid movement and making them both moan into their kiss. For several seconds they didn't move, enjoying the sensation. Naruto loved the hot wet soft tightness of her vagina and she loved how his member, buried into her to the hilt, stretched her and made her feel complete.

But then lust took over them and he started thrusting into her, picking up the pace to the one he remembered she loved while they kissed passionately and licked each other's faces... Eternity full of moans and pleasure later her body tensed and began shaking, her inner walls tightened around his member as she approached her climax. With loud lustful moan she came, her juices flowed against his member... Naruto stopped thrusting into her and allowed her to bask in the bliss of her orgasm.

When Yuriko-chan returned to the Earth a bit, she stood up and unbuttoned her jeans and cloths, making it slid down her body, then she removed her skirt and kicked off her shoes, appearing in front of Naruto in all her naked glory. He quickly followed the lead, removing his scroll, removing his red jumpsuit. When he finished undressing, Miss Takagi kissed him deeply and pressed her body to his, rubbing them against each other, loving how his erect member felt against the tender flesh of her crotch.

"Mmm..." Naruto moaned when they broke the kiss. Yuriko-chan pecked him on the lips and slid down against his body till she was kneeling in front of him with the liquid silk of her extremely long Purple hair covering her back and spread on the carpet-covered floor in a very arousing manner.

She kissed the tip of his member, sending shivers through his body, and then took the head of his tool into her mouth, again not minding that it had her own cum on it. She began licking and sucking it lightly, somehow actually liking doing it... Minute later she let him out of her mouth with a wet pop and licked the downside of his shaft from the tip to his balls. She took his testicles in her mouth and played with them with her tongue, making Naruto groan in pleasure. Then she licked him back to the tip, kissed it and took more than half of his eight inches in her mouth. She started bobbing her head while sucking lightly and licking him, listening to his moans of pleasure... She felt him moving his hips and stopped bobbing her head, allowing him to move his member in and out of her mouth. When she felt he had enough fun this way, she placed her hands on his hip to stop his movements and went to deepthroating him... ...Soon Naruto felt his own orgasm approaching.

"I'm... going to cum..." He warned Yuriko-chan between his moans. She let his dick out of her mouth till only the head was in and continued sucking and licking it.

"I'm cumming." He warned again but she only stopped her ministration, keeping him in her mouth. Naruto let out loud moan and gave her a mouthful of this hot thick seed. Miss Takagi sat there for a few seconds, enjoying somehow soothing feeling of his cum in her mouth. She licked the tip to be sure she got it all, before letting his member out of her mouth with a wet pop and swallowing his seed. Then she licked her lips seductively and moved to her chair, sitting on it facing curtains with her legs spread a bit. She placed her hands on the backrest of the chair and moved her ass back and a bit up. Liquid silk of her hair flowed down, baring her back and her ass in a very erotical and arousing manner, making Naruto's tool spring back to action in a second. Yuriko-chan wiggled her ass seductively, arousing blond jinchuuriki even more.

"My cute little ass wants some of your attention too – fuck me there." She murmured. Naruto inserted his member into her pussy, making sure it was well lubricated and then pressed the tip to her anal hole and leaned forward.

"As you wish, my hime." He whispered in her ear while placing his hands on her breasts and giving them a good squeeze. He slowly pushed himself into her very tight hole, making them both moan loudly from the sensation. When he was all the way in, he paused, giving Miss Takagi goddess under him some time to adjust, while he busied himself with massaging her breasts.

"Fuck me for as long as you like, forget 'bout me, I'll only enjoy this." She cooed and moved her hips, showing that she was ready. Naruto nodded and slowly slid out of her till only inch and a half was inside before slamming back into her, both again moaning in pure delight. Naruto began thrusting into her with more and more speed and force, making them moan louder and louder in pleasure... ...Some time later he felt her tightening around his member, signaling that her orgasm was approaching, but, remembering what she asked, he continued to fuck her ass as he did it before, loving how this beauty under him cried from pleasure... ...Yuriko-chan came one more time before Naruto felt his own climax approaching.

"I'm... going to cum..." He said between his moans.

"Yeah! ...Cum into me!.. Fill me... with you delicious seed!" She told him between her cries of ecstasy. He did as she asked and continued thrusting into her till his member shot a load of his hot cum deep into her ass, making her cum too. They stayed like this for several seconds, basking in the sensation of pure bliss, before he slid out of her. Then Naruto turned her over and spread her legs wide, presenting himself her very wet folds. He kneeled between her spread legs and licked her thighs clean from her cum before busing himself with eating out her pussy. "Hey, we... don't have much time left." Yuriko-chan said with a moan. Naruto stooped licking her cunt.

"**well Naruto-kun you're very famous in older women also" **Kyubi grinned.

"Mmm… Let me finish this at least. You need to be clean." And then he dove back to his 'work', making her moan in pleasure again as his tongue went to playing with her clit... It wasn't long before he brought her to one more, final orgasm. After he again tasted her cum, Naruto licked her pussy clean and rose up from his kneeling position.

Yuriko-chan stood up, a bit weak in her legs from all the pleasure she got, and cleaned his face from her own juices. Then he used simple wind jutsu to destroy any bits of the scent of their sex in the room. After that he summoned from his scroll small towel and cleaned their bodies from sweat or whatever was left from their juices. Then he helped Miss Takagi to dress into her clothes, but couldn't restrain himself from grouping her... which she welcomed. While he was putting his own clothes back on, Yuriko-chan signed those scrolls and put Mizukage's stamp on them.

"Let's call it a day." She said while giving one of the scrolls back to Naruto.

"How was your discussion, Yuriko-sama?" One of the 'Agent" asked, when Yuriko and Naruto emerged from office, about hour and a half after they started their private 'discussion'.

"It was... productive. We went over some points of this pact one more time and came to consensus." Yuriko said, as she and Naruto did their best not to blush.

Naruto and agent left the room while while Yuriko was still in that room.

"So Kaa-san, what do you think you about Naruto?" Saya as her daughter said to her mother.

Yuriko smiled "As expected he is strong , brave , handsome and great kisser" Saya smiled " So Kaa-san lets go back, Tou-san is still irriating me his boring political lectures."

Yuriko smirked "Sure Honey"

Naruto entered Saiko's office, without knocking on the door, of course.

"Hey , Saiko-chan I'm backed!" He exclaimed she blinked turned Naruto she threw at caught her in his arms and give him hugged.

"Why don't you take a long meeting?" Godaime Hokage asked angrily, as she opened the scroll with the pact.

"Ohh , are you jealous or something because I'm with other older" Naruto replied.

**"**Shut up!" she yelled while Naruto laughting at her.


End file.
